<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ruby and Topaz by IRL_Nagito, xiinas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607025">Ruby and Topaz</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRL_Nagito/pseuds/IRL_Nagito'>IRL_Nagito</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiinas/pseuds/xiinas'>xiinas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Reptile Genitalia, Rimming, Roleplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRL_Nagito/pseuds/IRL_Nagito, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiinas/pseuds/xiinas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime Hinata sets out to find a treasure worthy of making him the talk of the town rather than the town's average joke. He ends up discovering a different and more valuable type of treasure instead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru, Implied Past Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ruby and Topaz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This ended up being SOOOOO long and I think we got a tad bit carried away. But this site doesn't have enough Kamuhina content on it so here take some horny dragon Izuru. </p><p>As usual I wrote Hajime and IRL_Nagito wrote Izuru. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The woods were thick and vast, and sometimes could be suffocating. Some days the explorer was lucky if he even managed to see a clear view of the sun not obstructed by thick shrubbery and countless layers of leaves. It hardly bothered him in the end, as it was an occupational hazard in his line of work. So long as he kept his knife nearby, he held no reservations about traversing the dark environment on his own. He could handle himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime had set out on his expedition three days prior. He'd had a single destination in mind, upon hearing the village folk talk of a rich cavern filled to the brim with valued gems and stones, his only goal was to see if it really was but a rumor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, for as much excitement exploring brought, there were also unwanted side effects. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Such as running out of water on your second day and not having passed a lake or stream in over eighteen hours. And in the dead heat of summer at that. Hajime was </span>
  <em>
    <span>beyond parched</span>
  </em>
  <span> and it was starting to hinder his focus. For </span>
  <em>
    <span>god's</span>
  </em>
  <span> sake, if he could only find a pool, or a river, or even a </span>
  <em>
    <span>puddle</span>
  </em>
  <span> at this point. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he walked further through greenery the population of plants slowly thinned out, allowing generous amounts of light from the setting sun to leak through the tree trunks. Further ahead, Hajime could make out smooth rock and the dark mouth of a small cave up ahead. Hopes immediately lifted, he pulled his satchel more firmly over his shoulder and picked up his pace to a jog. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finally, some relief.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nestled within the yawning cave was not only gems and other such precious treasures. It was true that they were there, but the rumor neglected to mention that the treasure spoken of was a dragon’s hoard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And not just any dragon, at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> A towering beast of fifty-four hands at its withers, with scales darker than night and eyes like glowing embers, red and harsh. Its teeth were easily the length of a man’s forearm, and talons the length of a leg. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the moment, that beast was slumbering, curled up within a pit scraped out of stone and filled with gold, melted down with fiery breath to be smooth and comfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime made his way into the expanse of rock, spotting a shallow pool glistening with the light of fluorescent crystals on the cave wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Thank god." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately he dropped to his knees, cupping his hands and dipping them in the cool water. Each sip felt like life being poured back into his muscles, and his motivation renewed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, he was so caught up in his small victory, he neglected to take note of the colossal presence settled behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The splashing of the human’s hands in the water and the quiet drip of water droplets falling from calloused hands and hitting the ground echoed gently throughout the cavern. It was quiet, almost nothing, but it wasn’t inaudible. One dark ear twitched, flapped against scales as if to rid itself of an insect buzzing in it, before a huge head lifted. Red eyes opened. Claws scraped the ground as the giant beast pulled itself to its feet. A rumbling sound filled the air, low and purring, and there was the scrape of something sharp against stone and the loud shifting of something that caught the air and pushed through its resistance. The dragon was towering behind Hajime between him and the exit, its red wings spread wide, red eyes staring, black tail lashing slowly back and forth, languid as a cats. The gleam of its white teeth were visible by the light of the crystals, but it didn’t lunge nor snap nor threaten with fiery breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime jumped at the noise, clutching at his satchel as he took in the vastness of the creature hovering over him. His breathing quickened and he scrambled backwards until he hit the wall of the cave. He shut his eyes tight and prepared to be made a meal for those glistening teeth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah shit. Ah fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He’d fucked up. He fucked up </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The creature probably felt horribly disrespected and violated, and now Hajime was </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to pay for it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry—!” he stuttered out among harsh breaths “I uhh— I didn’t mean to intrude I was just so thirsty and I found water in your cave and I was just so relieved I’m really sorry pleasedontkillmepleasedontkillmepleasedontkillme!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” the beast sighed, pulling its wings back in and sitting down, tail curling elegantly around its front paws, “You presume much, to think I will kill you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dragon- male, judging by its voice- leant down to scrutinize the human, red eyes easily as large as Hajime’s head, with pupils sharp as any sword. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You find me threatening,” he observed, and then he began to change. Scales receded to pale skin, wings and tail shrunk and horns drew partially back into his skull. In the dragon’s place was a man with horns, wings, and a long, black tail. His hair reached down to his waist, his face was angular, expression just as stony and intimidating as his dragon form, and he was.. naked. It seemed he had some sort of cloaca though, so nothing was showing, thankfully. That made it slightly less awkward for Hajime.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Is this better?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"U-uhm," Hajime looked the stranger up and down, taken aback by the abrupt transformation and also slightly.. intrigued? No, the tingle under his ribcage said otherwise as a mild panic bubbled beneath his skin. Oh no. Oh fuck. He's </span>
  <em>
    <span>super</span>
  </em>
  <span> attractive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Y-yeah.. definitely less intimidating but-.. W-what in the hell ARE you??" Hajime could hardly believe that in all his years of traversing foreign territories he'd never once come across a creature of his caliber. It was terribly fascinating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Said creature snorted at the man, and yet somehow he made such an action look dignified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Surely the tales of dragons have not faded from the world,” he huffed, leathery wings shifting behind his back, “I believe many tales were told by historians of the conflicts between our kinds. I know not the status of the rest, but I can’t imagine we have gone near extinct.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So.. that’s a dragon. Not quite the ruthless beast that legends spoke of, with malevolent hearts and fiery breath that razed civilizations to the ground for the simple sake of destruction. The man- the </span>
  <em>
    <span>dragon</span>
  </em>
  <span>- seemed calm and intelligent, if a bit blunt, and the simple fact that he had changed his appearance to comfort Hajime boded well for his temperament as well. “What business do you have this deep into the wilds,” the dragon commands rather than asks, “Your kind is far from here, yet you are the second human I have seen within a decade. The first fled upon the sight of me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dropping his satchel to the ground, Hajime stood, brushing his pants of dirt. "Not exactly, you're supposed to be nothing more than a mere fairytale, even in a world as potent with magic as this the chances of the average person seeing a dragon in their lifetime are slim to none at best. Plus I've never even </span>
  <em>
    <span>heard</span>
  </em>
  <span> of a dragon that can just change forms on a whim like that." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was most certainly peculiar, Hajime thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "I was actually looking for something rare in the first place.. but uhh.. I didn't exactly expect something equally as rare to inhabit it." Hajime told him, shifting his weight to his heels "though at this point the purpose of my trip here was rendered null in the end since you uh... well first come first serve I suppose."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then the others are in hiding, I presume,” the dragon hummed, turning and starting to walk towards the back of the cave, beckoning Hajime to follow with a flip of a clawed hand, “We are proud and solitary creatures, and humans can be annoying in their fear of the unknown and their fear of things more powerful than they are. That is why you fear death so much. It is not the idea of ceasing to exist, it is the idea of not having control over your existence.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he’s the philosophizing type.. That isn’t too surprising, considering how he carries himself. There’s a powerful air around him, but beyond that there is one of intelligence and wisdom, like a god from ancient times sealed in sanctuary from the ever-changing world. The dragon turns a crimson eye to the human behind him, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were after my hoard, I presume. Tell me your name and why it was that you seek it, and perhaps I will consider gifting you some of my treasures. Though there may be a trial as well, to judge your worthiness.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime shifted nervously. “My name’s Hinata Hajime, I’m an explorer.” he began “I’m not exactly... well, taken seriously in my line of work and haven’t made any considerable discoveries in.. actually the entirety of my career and have yet to bring home something substantial..”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He thought about back home where the people in town sneered at him, calling him lazy and his job a waste of time, that he should take up a useful trade unless he wants to die poor and forgotten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to prove I’m not useless, I want to give people a reason to remember me instead of just going through life as another ordinary face.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dragon hummed, low and thoughtful, before turning around once they reached the back wall of the cave. It was studded with numerous glistening crystals, in a multitude of colors, all vibrant, all glowing and shedding their light on the pair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hajime Hinata,” the dragon began, fixing intense red eyes on the human in front of him, looming powerfully, “Answer this riddle to pass this trial, and you may take a possession of mine home as your trophy to prove your worth. As a gift.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paused for a moment, before speaking once again, slowly and deliberately so that he couldn’t be misheard, “I can be seen but never heard, I can be recorded but never paused. Humans fight tooth and nail for me, but I cannot be touched, only felt. Tell me my name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime let the question sink in for a moment, pondering potential answers. A memory, perhaps? No, who fights for a memory? Maybe love? But surely you can hear words of love... Hmm... It took a minute or two for Hajime to stir his thoughts and search for something that made more sense, glancing outside the cave where the sun was setting behind swiftly darkening clouds. Then an answer finally struck him, and he turned back to the dragon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time.” he said flatly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dragon offered him a pleased smile, before turning around to the wall behind him and walking straight through it, the illusion wavering visibly as he passed though.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That is the correct answer. Follow me,” his voice bade from within. A hand appearing to beckon the brunet before receding again into the passage. Through the wall was a small passageway of a cave, much too small for the dragon’s true form, but the room it opened up to certainly was. Huge and cavernous, piled in the room were treasures aplenty, gleaming in an array of gold, silver, and platinum metals, interspersed with gems and crystals not unlike those that jutted from the walls and ceiling and lit the chamber.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I have collected much over the years,” the dragon confessed, “I was quite the beast once, but I grew bored of the Great Dragon archetype. This is the accumulation of wealth from the placating offerings of kingdoms long past. Take what you like, but show me first. There are a few things that hold meaning to me, but most do not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime followed closely behind, watching how the features of the dragon's face were illuminated under the glitter and glow of his treasures. He stared in awe at the sheer volume of it all, not having the slightest idea of where to start. Jewels and piles of gold surrounded him higher than his head. He brought his eyes back to the stranger, stricken by the way ruby irises glimmered in the shine of his hoard. He was .. really pretty. And his intimidating, larger than life persona drew him in as well. The prominent shimmer of a particular jewel over his shoulder caught Hajime’s eye suddenly, and he stepped forward to examine the object. It was an emerald necklace, jewels nestled in place in a golden band. He took it in his palm gently, approaching the dragon with it in hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me about this one.” he prompted “It’s beautiful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dragon seemed pleasantly surprised by his choice, given all of the much more extravagant treasures that surrounded the both of them. He held out his hand to take the necklace in it, lifting it up to see it more clearly and tracing a clawed fingertip along the cut of the jewel, eyes lighting with recognition. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe this was a gift,” he murmurs, turning it over to tap the initials engraved into the soft metal, “It belonged to a friend of mine from many years ago. I don’t know if he is alive now, but you seem like someone he would adore, for lack of a better word. If this is what you want, you may have it, but you must treasure it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> To be willing to give up a gift from a friend who may be long passed, Hajime must have made quite the impression on him. Surely he would hold onto it even more vehemently in his uncertainty, but he seemed unruffled as he passed the necklace back to the brunet. Sure enough, carved into the back were the initials KN. Beside that was a small, crudely-drawn heart and a star(?) to match. That must have been done by the previous owner of the necklace, rather than the maker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime turned the jewelry over in his hands, smiling softly at the craftsmanship of the piece. As he held it he swore he could almost feel as if there was another soul dwelling in it and smiling up at him. It was comforting to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll never let it go." He reassured, before remembering something essential and turning to the dark reptile, "Hey now, I've told you my name, but what's yours?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Izuru Kamukura,” the dragon- Izuru, now- told him, “Some also once called me the god of night and death, but that was long ago, and very incorrect.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuru seemed to take a bit of pride in the title, all the same, if he cared to acknowledge it.. The dragon started to wander towards his hoard then, picking up a small gem to fiddle with in his hand before continuing yet again towards the back of the room and beckoning Hajime to follow. This passage wasn’t hidden this time, and was much shorter, and brought them to.. what looked like the inside of a house. There were ledges lined with books and trinkets, and a finely carved table of dark wood with a marble bowl centerpiece set atop it. Izuru sat at one of its chairs, and took what appeared to be a dried berry of some sort from the bowl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long will you be staying,” Izuru asks as he rolls the gem from before between his fingers, “You must need to regather your strength and replenish your supplies before you set out once again. For how long will you be my guest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime glanced around the living space, surprised a mythical creature could dwell in something so... conventional and cozy. The dragon- well, Izuru (his name was pretty as well), was more and more interesting by the second to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"O-Oh! I couldn't impose upon you further I mean-" he was cut off by the loud rumbling of thunder clapping in the sky outside, silencing his thoughts. Well. Huh. Roughing it in the woods at night in </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> weather seemed... unrealistic. He sighed. "...I appreciate your offer, I hope it's not too much trouble if I just stick around for the night.." He wrinkled his nose mildly at the thought of staying in a very attractive stranger's home on a complete whim... even if it was for just the night. It felt invasive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dragon huffed a laugh again, much like the one from the first moment they met. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a spare room that I can prepare for you, it would be no trouble,” Izuru assures, tossing one of the berries in Hajime’s direction both as an offer for a snack and to test the adventurer’s reflexes, “The first owner of that necklace stayed with me often, so the room is kept in good condition even now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the many years he had implied it to be, he still kept a guest room clean and ready for the arrival of a friend that could very well be dead.. Perhaps Izuru was lonely after all. “If you would like something more to eat, I have some meat stored,” Izuru acknowledged after a moment of thought, “It is kept under an enchantment, thanks to yet another gift, so it should still be very fresh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime's cheeks warmed and he smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I appreciate your kindness." He looked around the living space, impressed at how homey it felt for a mythical beast. He made his way over to one of the shelves stacked with books, examining the titles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You read?" he questioned, suddenly curious about the dragon's lifestyle. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity to learn about one of the rarest creatures known to man, why not take advantage of it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuru set the gem aside and stood once again, this time going to what looked like a cabinet as he answered, “There is little else to do when one has all of the time in the world but no one to spend it with. A book is an adventure poured onto paper, ideal for the dreamer who is stuck in place.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The more Hajime learned about the dragon, the more it became apparent that he was bored and lonely. But traveling.. Why didn’t he travel? There seemed to be nothing holding him down. Izuru broke the moment of silence by pulling a rather large slab of meat from the cabinet, and, true to his word, it looked freshly butchered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you like your steak cooked,” he asked as he took to cutting it into smaller slices with his claws, which had somehow gotten longer, “I would suggest rare, but that is my own personal taste, so I will refrain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Medium is fine, thank you" Hajime answered, mulling over his words. They seemed cold and melancholy, and he got the feeling the dragon had been isolated for far longer than was probably healthy for a creature with his lifespan. He watched diligently as the creature sliced the slab of meat before him as easily as butter, and while it was sinking in that this was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>deadly</span>
  </em>
  <span> beast standing before him who could still his life at any moment, he felt strangely... safe in his presence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why don't you ever leave here? There's so much to see outside, I see new things every day, it's far more interesting than holing yourself up in here forever." Hajime frowned, leaning by his elbows over the table "When was the last time you actually went outside?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have close to no concept of time,” Izuru replied, blunt and sincere, “I do not know my age or how many years it has been since I withdrew from the world. I do not travel now for how tiring it would be. Humans fear that which is more powerful than them, I believe I told you so.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That he did, within mere minutes of meeting Hajime for the first time. He likely had had quite a while to ponder these things, and was eager to share his philosophical findings. Meanwhile, he was on to cooking Hajime’s steak now, propped on his long claws as he carefully exhaled fire over the piece of meat. Tongues of ruby flame seared the surface to an even brown, and he took a bottle of sauce from one of the cabinets as an afterthought, smearing some of it over the steak and cooking it a bit more. He inspected the doneness of it with a quick claw poking into the top, and decided it was done, setting it in front of the adventurer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Woah.." The meat smelled amazing and Hajime felt his mouth water at the sight. Gosh, what an opportunity, to be eating something prepared by dragon's flames. The way the dragon went about even mundane things such as cooking was so different and fascinating he couldn't help but find himself attracted to the dragon's mannerisms and behavior. He was about to dig in when something crossed his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm,, you don't exactly use silverware do you..?" he questioned, examining the meat as he pondered the most cleanly and efficient way to consume it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuru paused then, expression blank, clearly coming to the realization that he was not at all prepared for regular human guests. He didn’t have any silverware at all, the closest thing he had to a fork was a trident buried somewhere in his hoard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “...No,” he admitted, “Would you like for me to cut your steak into bite-sized pieces for you?” It wasn’t the most graceful of solutions, but it was the most efficient. For his own meal, Izuru often cut his meat into strips. A feral part of his mind was inordinately pleased to rend chunks of flesh with his teeth that way, and so it became a habit. He had never really given any thought to silverware at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A-ah.. if you don't mind, it would leave less of a mess," Hajime really didn't want to cause even more trouble for the creature who was already being so cordial with him. Something deep down inside him still worried somewhat that if he made a wrong move the dragon would turn on him completely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuru leant over Hajime for a moment to slice the steak into bite-sized medallions for him, his sharp claws making quick work of the meat. He then brought his hands to his face one at a time to clean them, his forked, black tongue lapping the juices and seasonings off the skin and from under his claws. As intelligent and as graceful as he was, it was still apparent that the dragon was a creature of the wild rather than of human civilization. Izuru took his seat across from Hajime with that finished, his own raw steak sitting in front of him, which he took his claws to once again. Instead of cutting it into chunks, he cut it into strips, and then picked up and tore at those like one might a chicken tender. A little funny, if one thinks about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you.." Hajime mumbled before picking up a piece and popping it into his mouth, "Wow." Immediately his eyes lit up. It was slightly tough but the flavor was good and the sauce added a sweet and savory enhancement to it. It really hit the spot and was just what he needed after his day of travel. He watched Izuru across from him as he made progress on his own serving, paying a little too close attention to the way his dark tongue cleaned any remaining remnants from his claws. His chest leaped briefly and in response heat rose in his cheeks and he shook his head to bring himself back to earth. Just in time for the boom of thunder to wrack the sky outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm. Let's hope it's stopped by morning" Hajime chuckled, pressing another piece of meat to his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It may not,” Izuru replied after swallowing down a sizable chunk of his own meal, “There was quite a lot of humidity in the air earlier, and the storm could be smelled on the wind. This is a sizable squall, not a simple storm.” He didn’t seem bothered by the idea of Hajime staying for a bit longer tomorrow. In fact, the dragon looked a little pleased as he informed the human of that fact. Whether it was pride in his senses, or the fact that he would have company for presumably the first time in decades, it was hard to tell. Regardless, the large beast soon finished his meal, again cleaning his fingers with that black-tipped tongue of his. It was a wonder he didn’t speak with a lisp or trip over his own tongue, as it seemed almost too long for his mouth, much more suited for a muzzle than a human maw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime frowned at his words, trying not to look twice at the others mouth once again. He saw the twitch of a smile at the corner of his lips but quickly shrugged it off, continuing to eat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"S-so, uh, this friend that you mentioned before," Hajime broke the silence, trying to make light conversation "What were they like when you knew them?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dragon huffed a laugh, claws tapping on the table now with nothing to occupy them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was odd, to explain him in one word,” Izuru replied with sincerity, “His hair was white and thick, like a cumulus cloud, and his eyes were the pale grey-green of faded sea glass. He had a penchant for charms and other such magics, but he refused to take any compliments on his work. He was the one who wove most of the enchantments and illusions within my abode, as well as the previous owner of many of my books. He was an odd balance of calm and chaos, bittersweet. Very open, but at the same time closed. He would have liked you, though he would have also made fun of your hair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hwha? What's wrong with my- " another clap of thunder interrupted his sentence, making him drop the piece of meat he was holding. Stupid weather, god damnit. He could hear sheets of rain showering down outside and echoing throughout the cavern, and his growing concern for getting home the following morning deepened. Hajime brushed it aside and brought his attention back to Izuru. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He sounds interesting," He replied, popping another piece of meat into his mouth "If he enjoyed magic, was he a wizard? That's awfully impressive if he was." Wizards were a rarity in modern times, as the art was complex and very difficult to master and execute. Sure the average citizen may be able to use a basic magic item like a stone or potion, even Hajime kept some assorted serums in his travel bag. But to cast real, substantial magic, the kind that twisted fate in one's favor, or infused luck and fortune into material things, were definitely far more significant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In a way,” Izuru agreed, combing his claws through his hair and beginning to weave it into a thick braid, “Though his magic was innate, and needed no cultivation. He had no teacher; he learned all of the more complex spells he knew from books. It was an interesting situation, and I question his humanity even today because of it. In a way, he was more mysterious than I.” The dragon’s eyes strayed to one of the nearby shelves, fixed on a small black and gold athame displayed there, with an emerald set into its hilt. It matched the necklace that Hajime picked, so it must have also belonged to that friend. How many of his things did Izuru have? How close were they that even after those many years, Izuru thought of him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I possess magic of my own, of course,” Izuru continued, and on cue he held up a hand and allowed scarlet sparks to jump between his claws and swirl in his palm, “But he was skilled in more forms than I. Even now I struggle with some kinds of magic, though I have been doing my best to learn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Woah.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hajime's eyes widened at the sight. He hadn't in his life tried any spells of his own accord, but was often fascinated by the talents of others. Even just seeing simple sparks fly from Izurus fingers drew his attention like a moth to a flame. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What other kinds of magic can you do?" He questioned, shifting forward where he sat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am best at divination, but I also enjoy simple transfiguring and small charms,” The dragon hums, “But normally I practice elemental magic. It comes easier to me, as a creature born of them.” To demonstrate, he lets a flame flicker in his palm for a moment, before snuffing it and instead gathering a few meager drops of water from the air. “As a beast born of fire, water is difficult for me to control,” he admits as he lets the droplets pool in his palm, “I suppose it is because they are considered opposites. However, they have many similarities, so I am making slow progress.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Divination.. like you can see the future?" Hajime asked, face suddenly lighting up. "Hey! Do you know if the rain will stop by tomorrow morning? Or if we'll meet again someday? Or.." He tried to think of other possibilities he could ask about, would he ever find the purest treasure? Or be remembered by the world? Or would the dragon be successful at water magic someday? How limited was his knowledge exactly? "Can you see my future?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could, but the future is a fickle thing,” Izuru explains, taking a moment to stretch in his seat, wings spreading wide behind his back and tail curling, “The future isn’t set in stone, and if I told you of the future you would try to either ensure or avoid that outcome, and in doing so you could change that same outcome for better or worse. The free will of sentient beings is the bane of fate. I could, however, check the weather. Often those predictions are more reliable. I can already tell that the storm will end sometime tomorrow however, so there is no need.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime sighed, nodding. He sure hoped he was right. A sudden and deep yawn escaped his lips when he finished eating, wiping the corner of his mouth with his finger. He was getting drowsy, as interesting as conversation with Izuru had been, sleep and rest was increasingly populating his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you so much for housing me tonight, I really do appreciate it." he smiled at the dark being, pulling up his bag from the floor. "It's getting a bit late.. I know dragons don't necessarily sleep at night though.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your company is welcome, there is no need for your gratitude,” Izuru replied as he stood from his chair, offering a small, almost unnoticeable smile to the brunet. The dragon suddenly rising from being seated abruptly reminded Hajime that Izuru wasn’t wearing any clothing at all. Izuru, however, continued to talk despite the expression that surely flashed over Hajime’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will show you to your room, and the bathing room if you so wish.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“U-uh..” Hajime trailed off as the other stood, seeing him more clearly in the light. Heat rushed to his cheeks and he quickly looked away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, why’s he so pretty why’s he so pretty.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” he all but whispered, picking up his things and scuttling after him. No matter how he resisted the urge he couldn’t help but sneak a few discreet looks at the others ass. He flushed even harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuru, unfazed as ever, led Hajime down an offshoot hall, gesturing to a door in the middle and on the right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is where you will be staying,” the dragon told him, pushing open the obviously hand-crafted door to reveal a room decorated with trinkets like the rest of the home. There was another bookshelf there, more shelves filled with curios, a desk with yellowed papers and quills and old ink pots, a bed with white and gold sheets that were surely luxuriously soft, and.. a window. In the wall above the desk was a window, showing a scene that came straight from a novel of magical adventure. The forest was lit with a soft blue and green from the light filtering through the foliage, with a babbling brook snaking between thick trees that had luminous mushrooms scaling their sides. It couldn’t be the outside; it wasn’t storming, and the kinds of plants and the sounds of birds matched none that were encountered in the area. It was a beautiful and complex illusion. A painting given life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime was speechless, to say the least, especially when it came to the window. Painting? Window painting. He dropped his satchel and crossed the room. It was like a magical oasis in itself and the relaxing atmosphere warmed him. He peered through the glass out into the moonlit landscape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is that place?" he asked softly, turning his head in Izuru's direction. The other was still leaning against the doorframe. The soft glow of the room illuminated the other's face ever so slightly, making it easy for Hajime to catch the shapes of his features in the shadows. He was so mysterious, and even intimidating, but that just made Hajime even more curious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Izuru admitted, “But knowing him, he read about it in a book, and this was his way of getting closer to that dream.” The dragon swept into the room to stand beside Hajime, and reached out a hand towards the landscape. The glass rippled when he touched the air where it was supposed to be, and he moved his hand aside, and the window opened. The sounds of the illusion were louder now, and a humming could be heard just beneath the birdsong and the rustling leaves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is his voice,” the dragon told Hajime, gesturing to the forest once again, “It was a song he would sing to himself when he was alone. I don’t know the words, but it was nice to hear. It should help if you have trouble sleeping.” That was very thoughtful of him, but the more he spoke of his old friend, the clearer it became that he was holding stubbornly onto the memory of him to curb his creeping loneliness. Izuru didn’t come across as the type to speak as much as he had been speaking, and while it was good that he was content enough to open up, it was also a bit sad. It was apparent that he had been missing someone to fill the silence, and so he became that someone himself, and it was clear in how he spoke, voice low and smooth. It didn’t rasp with disuse like others so isolated would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime watched his expression closely and could hear the subtle lament in his tone. Something heavy swept over him and he stepped closer, reaching out his hand and placing over Izuru’s. The humming in the background gave him a melancholy feeling, though it sounded cheerful in nature. It was a reminder of something that used to be that Izuru missed, and it saddened Hajime to see the evidence of that in his eyes. He missed him. That much was clear from the way the dragon spoke. He looked like he was hollow inside, like he was disconnected from his own life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” he whispered. It was all he could really say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuru had frozen upon the contact, the smaller tan hand over his own shocking him. He couldn’t remember the last time he was touched like that, soft and kind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s- It is okay,” the dragon assured, stuttering for the first time since the brunet had met him, “You have nothing to apologize for, it is not your fault. He may still be out there anyways. He could still visit me again. The pendulum has given me mixed answers over the years, which it would not do if he were truly gone. But it is okay. I think I have made a new friend. If you acquiesce to being called that, that is.” He seems.. bashful, now. A seven foot tall man of a dragon, looking down at Hajime with hopeful red eyes, despite his facial expression seeming unchanged from his neutral mask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime smiled wide, nodding. “I’d love to be! I mean you’ve been kind to me this whole time, why wouldn’t I?” Moving his hand away and turning around, he flopped down onto the bed with a sigh. The mattress felt like a cloud after his days of travel and he could feel his body relaxing instinctively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can even visit here if you’d like and I can bring stuff from home,” he offered, “maybe I can find a treasure of mine to gift you in return for the one you gifted me.” He didn’t have much back home due to his inconsistency in work, but he had a few special trinkets he kept close from friends old and new, so he was sure he could find something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuru smiled again, wider than he had the times before, enough that the corners of his eyes crinkled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” the dragon said with great sincerity, bowing his head in an impulse-driven expression of gratitude, “If you need anything, I will be in the room at the end of the hall. If you need the bathing room, it is the one across the hall. I could also find you something more comfortable to sleep in, if you would like. I personally do not understand sleeping in clothing, but I do not judge. There should be some clothing in the dresser, if you do not mind wearing it.” A bit of an odd change, for a naked man to potentially judge the clothed one, but that could be a cultural difference between the species. To be fair, clothing was probably tedious for someone who changes size and form at will. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good night,” Izuru bade him, and then the dragon left, closing the door behind him, his clawed feet clicking against the stone floor as he retreated to his own room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime sat up and watched as the door closed behind him, taking a glance at the dresser Izuru had gestured to. Pushing himself up from the mattress he crossed the room, opening one of the drawers with his right hand. A faint smell of lavender perfume wafted up from inside, the sight of two neatly folded pairs of pajamas greeting him. One pair was a stark white T-shirt with a soft pair of night pants folded underneath, and the other was a black T-shirt with a pair of blue boxers with small white flowers patterned all over the fabric. typically opting for minimal clothing while he slept, Hajime chose the second pair, slipping off his travel wear and pulling on the soft and loose apparel. When he was dressed he closed the drawer, albeit a bit more roughly than he was intending, but upon doing so he heard a prominent thump on the inside, which startled him. Slowly, he turned to pull the drawer open again, noticing something long and purple poking out from beneath the pair of nightwear he’d left. Naturally, out of curiosity he leaned down to clutch it in his hand to see what it was. When he pulled it up and out into the light however, he dropped it immediately. Huh? Why on the gods’ green earth would Izuru have that in his guest space. A possible reasoning floated around his head but he shook it off and promptly shut the drawer before it could manifest and flopped into bed again. No. Just sleep. But he couldn’t. No matter how he tossed and turned to find a comfortable position in the bed, he couldn’t get comfortable enough to doze off. Thoughts of Izuru buzzed around his mind like hornets threatening to sting the more he tried to fight them off. He suddenly felt way too hot under the comforter and he threw it off of himself, turning on his back with a labored deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A thought crossed his mind, and he entertained it, just for a moment. He had subconsciously spread his legs already, absently trailing a hand down his stomach and over the piece of fabric that enclosed his most sensitive place. Images of long ebony hair, large threatening claws consumed his mind, and beautiful black wings tipped read enamored him. He pressed down with his hand into the firmness of his pants and sighed, thinking about how it would feel to have the creature towering over him, marking him with sharp teeth and making him come apart at the seams. Briefly, he thought about the toy in the drawer, and what Izuru would do if he ever got the chance to use it on him. would he ease it into him slowly, or plunge it in at a brutal pace, repeating a constant rhythm until Hajime released over his hand? Hajime growled. Quickly, he rose from where he lay stroking himself, and peeled off the boxers he wore. He scrambled off the edge of the bed and pulled open the drawer snatching the purple toy from inside, and climbing back into his original position. He didn’t waste any time in pressing the toy to his pulsing entrance, not even caring about being unprepared. He was surprised when the toy seemed to become slick of its own accord, making it far easier to press it inside bit by bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stretch already had Hajime moaning softly and his legs falling open, as he imagined Izuru holding his hips and pressing into him. When the toy had finally been pressed in to the base, he began to slowly pull it out and push it back in, gasps of Izuru’s name on his lips. He pleasured himself with thoughts of the dark creature dominating him, bringing him over the edge as he clutched at his thighs with clawed hands. Suddenly, a jolt of electric pleasure overwhelmed him, and without much investigation he realized that the toy had started vibrating of its own accord. What kind of magic is this? Whatever it was he knew he loved it.. it felt so good. Too good. His thrusting of the toy had become erratic now, managing to hit his prostate spot on with every push. The vibration had perhaps tripled his pleasure, making him feel the underlying build-up of an orgasm in the base of his pelvis. With a final thrust of the toy into his sweet spot, he spilled over his hands and stomach, biting hard into his bottom lip to curb any sounds that would have had him found out. Izuru’s name repeated like a broken record in his head, making him dizzy with pleasure. He shook and trembled with aftershocks as he rode out his orgasm, pulling the toy out before he was overstimulated and quickly grabbed some of the nearby tissues on the nightstand to his right to clean himself with. After putting himself together and returning the toy to where he found it, he returned to bed with fond thoughts of the dragon next door, smiling as he was finally able to feel sleep claim him. One of the last things he heard was a soft giggle from the voice that hummed outside as he sank into slumber.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Izuru woke with a great stretch, rolling over in his comfortable mass of blankets and pillows as sleep faded from his body. For a moment, he wondered why it was that he awoke so early, but then he remembered his guest. Hajime would probably appreciate breakfast, he thought with a small smile. It had been much too long since he had last had company like this, and he couldn’t help but anticipate the morning with his new friend. He could still hear the distant rumbling of thunder too, so they had the day together as well until it cleared. The dragon stood from his next and left his room, exiting into the hallway and standing in front of the guest bedroom’s door, claws tapping on the old wood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hajime,” he called, “Wake up. Would you like breakfast?” There was no answer, even after five minutes spent waiting there. Izuru tried again. “Hajime?” No answer again. Izuru pushed open the door. The bedroom was as he had left it the night before, except for a few details. There were nightclothes folded on the table, Hajime and his belongings were gone, and it smelled of sex. The last detail especially threw Izuru a little, as he had not smelled that particular scent in ages, at least not from anyone else. When his old friend had stayed, it wasn’t an uncommon scent, occasionally clinging to him at breakfast before he requested to bathe, and Izuru tactfully never acknowledged it. He didn’t mind it, that would be hypocritical of him, but it could still be jarring and distracting. He was male himself, after all. Just as he used to do, Izuru ignored it and closed the door, returning to the main space of his home to search for Hajime. He wasn’t sitting at the table in front of the kitchenette, or on the couch in the living room, or even wandering amidst his hoard, so Izuru came to the conclusion he was hoping he wouldn’t. Hajime had left already. And in the middle of this storm, no less. It was dangerous. Izuru had to go look for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dragon stepped out of his cave for the first time in months, the rain battering his body for the first time in longer than that, and returned to his true draconian form, spreading his huge, red wings and taking to the sky. He didn’t go too high, gliding just over the canopy, peering down among the trees in hopes of spotting movement and in hopes that that movement is Hajime. All the while, a feeling of dread pooled in his stomach, heavy like lead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime trudged through deep recesses of mud and murky water puddles as he pulled his poncho hood further over his face. The rain was still coming down in sheets but Hajime, as stubborn as ever, pushed forward even as cold seeped into his bones. He had appreciated the dragon's hospitality, but the traveler's quest had completed and he felt guilty imposing on him much longer, especially after what he'd uh... done in his guest room. Besides, the sooner he returned to town, the sooner he could find an appropriate item to gift Izuru in return for his generosity with the necklace. What's a little rain to stop that? Feeling more enlightened and energetic at the thought, he picked up the pace, practically skipping through thick greenery further into the forest. Not a worry in the world, getting home would be easy surely. That was until his boot caught the thick winding root of a nearby oak extending out of the ground, making him tumble with a loud yelp. Right into the slick of mud below. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God damnit</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An ear somewhere high above swiveled towards the sound, and soon enough large claws moved aside the canopy like one would a flimsy bush on a forested path. Izuru landed with a bit of difficulty, crowded by the trees, so he changed back into his more humanoid form and approached Hajime with head lowered and shoulders raised. He looks agitated, especially as he pulls the brunet into his lap and picks up his injured leg gingerly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were supposed to wait until the storm had ended,” he scolded the human flatly, prodding at his slightly swollen ankle, “Now you will have to stay longer until you are healed. Leaving in this weather was stupid of you.” The dragon seems angry with him, but in a protective and concerned way. He even has his wings extended over top of the both of them now, shielding them from the stinging rain, the somewhat translucent membrane dyeing the light that came through red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime jolted at the sudden presence of the dragon over him, but quickly furrowed his brows and grumbled in frustration. Why didn't this creature want to leave him alone? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hnngg.. " Hajime groaned, "I'm fine... you don't need to help me.." He tried pushing away from the scaled arms clutching him to stand, but a twisting pain shot through his right ankle, making his knees buckle. He fell right back into the arms of the dragon, deciding to give in and resting his head against the other's chest with a sigh. He was silent before he spoke up with a quiet reluctance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...Fine." he mumbled, crossing his arms "...You're right... that was dumb..." He pulled back slightly to look the beast in the eyes, taken aback by the way ruby light leaked through his wings onto his face, glistening from the rain. Heat spread in his face again and he quickly looked away, shaking his head and closing his eyes as he clutched onto the other's torso. He only just now realized he was shivering. "Y-you can... t-take me back.." he conceded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You say that like I was going to give you a choice,” Izuru snorts, and then there’s a sudden pressure that sends Hajime’s heart into his stomach and when he opens his eyes again, they’re up in the air. Izuru had an awful lot of strength in his legs and wings to do a vertical take-off like that.. Impressive, considering that it had probably been a while since he had last done that, though perhaps dragon strength was simply different. Regardless, he held Hajime tight to his chest as he flew, the rain stinging him like bullets as he flew at high speeds, but he never flinched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not the best at healing spells, but I will try to find one for you,” Izuru tells him after a minute or so of silence, which had been filled by only the thunder and the powerful beating of his wings against the air, “Komaeda would have been able to treat you, so perhaps I could find a spell in one of the books in the guest room.” Komaeda.. so that was his old friend’s name. He had been avoiding saying it up until now, so what changed?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime clung to Izuru tightly, pressing close to the dragon’s body heat. He perked up at the mention of Komaeda’s name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve never mentioned his name before,” Hajime stated, then smiled against his scales “it’s a nice name.” His ankle was beginning to ache, but the warmth from the beast’s fire made him feel safe and cozy, so he was easily distracted. He’d not been this close to Izuru up until now, and the feeling made his heart thrum pleasantly in his chest. The fact that the dragon cared so much, admittedly, made him happy. He chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...It is a nice name,” Izuru admits, before giving Hajime an odd little glance as he starts to land, wings tilting and fluttering to smooth the descent, “What did you find humorous? I didn’t make a joke.” Before Hajime could reply, Izuru was already on the ground and carrying him inside. They went through the main chamber, through the hoard, through the living space, and Izuru opened the door in the hallway across from the room Hajime had stayed in the night before. It was the bathroom he had mentioned, and it was a decently large room with a pool in the back, with clear water streaming down into it from a natural spout in one of the walls. It seemed to be old enough that it had eroded a groove into the stone wall. The excess water drained off over a sort of wall in the back, a thin slab of stone slid into a gap in the wall with a small amount of space over top for it to go. Removing that must be the drain, for if the water was dirtied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need a bath,” Izuru states bluntly, “You have mud all over you. Do you need assistance?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime nodded, shivering in his drenched clothing. It hurt to move too much, apart from his ankle injury his arms and palms had also bruised upon his fall. It would be hard for him to bathe all alone. At the same time, the thought of Izuru seeing him naked excited him, causing blood to rush in different places. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god..</span>
  </em>
  <span> he prayed he could play it off as coincidence.. but he’d just been out in the wet and cold.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah fuck...</span>
  </em>
  <span> He crossed his legs together as Izuru lowered him to the floor, leaning in the direction of his heavenly warmth even after Izuru pulled away. Hajime nearly whined out loud. Nearly. He dipped his feet into the water absently, pleasantly surprised when it was warm and soothing to his cold skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you want the water warmer, let me know,” Izuru told him as he rifled through a cabinet, taking out a towel before going right back in. He didn’t often bathe in his human form, more often relaxing himself in a lake not too far from his cave when he felt he needed it, so it took him a minute to find the soaps he was looking for. They were again remnants from Komaeda’s days with him, some a gift to him and some personally his, another possession left behind. Izuru grabbed his own sandalwood soap. The dragon brought the bar to Hajime and set it beside him before giving him a once over. His face looked red, more than he did before from the stinging cold of the rain, but now was not the time to ponder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you need help disrobing and getting in?” Izuru offered, “The less weight you put on that ankle, the better, I believe, and wet clothes can be frustratingly clingy.” He truly wanted to help, even though he was still a little annoyed that Hajime pulled such a stupid stunt earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime nodded again, silent. He didn't really want to embarrass himself further and he was one hundred percent sure that with how his teeth were chattering slightly that he'd stutter if he spoke. He unbuttoned his poncho and shook off the hood, pulling it off and looking to Izuru for further assistance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry." He managed to mumble clearly, knowing Izuru was rightfully annoyed with him. If only he hadn't been so goddamned stubborn, he wouldn't be putting Izuru in this awkward situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuru huffed a laugh, but began to help him anyways, careful claws working down to open the buttons of Hajime’s shirt, “Just listen to me next time. What you did was reckless and stupid. I refuse to make a new friend only to lose them the next day from something so asinine.” Ah, so that was it.. He was already protective of Hajime, perhaps even a bit possessive. With Hajime’s shirt off and out of the way, Izuru had to lift the brunet carefully from the ground for his pants. He was even more mindful of his claws now, the sharp black talons retracted as much as he was able as he began to pull them down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is funny to me how vulnerable humans are without clothing,” he murmurs idly to himself with a small, amused quirk to his lips, “You are all so small and soft. Without your tools, you are defenseless.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime's heart jolted at the comment, and he let out a soft hum as his face deepened in color. He closed his eyes as the other pulled off the last of his garments, kicking them off his feet when Izuru dragged them low enough. He didn't look Izuru in the eye when it hit him that he was finally laid bare before the other, just like he'd fantasized the previous night. The reminder of it sent shivers down his spine. The embarrassment was nearly enough to make him go soft on it's own, but the reality that a large, sexy beast towered over him was stronger. He pushed himself forward into the pool, hoping Izuru wasn't put off by his state.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t kick your legs like that, you might agitate the wound,” had been the first thing out of Izuru’s mouth, before Hajime’s predicament registered with him and his mouth audibly snapped shut. Red eyes fixed on Hajime’s back that was turned to him, and the brunet could feel his stare burning into him. Izuru was quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are aroused,” he finally says, stating it so matter-of-factly that his observation of it was almost more embarrassing than the situation itself. “Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime froze and he could've sworn steam was coming out of his ears. "I-I...." he began, not really sure where to start. Why'd he have to point it out in the most blunt way possible? It made Hajime want to disappear before him and never speak of it again. He clasped his hands in his lap and cleared his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I.. um..." He forced out, "Y-you've just been.. really close... this whole time.. and you've been so kind to me, and y-you're attractive.. I'm sorry I just can't help but feel this way." With his remaining mental willpower he finally turned as much as his body would let him in Izurus' direction, watching those crimson irises pointed in his direction. His stare was so intense it turned him on even more, oh god how he wanted that look seared into his mind as he was fucked senseless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuru’s eyes narrowed at him, sharp pupils fixed on the human in the water as he weighed his words. He tilted his head. It was unfair that that tiny motion made him look so much more intimidating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you see me as a potential mate,” he surmised, as if it was not that big of a deal, moving closer to the side of the pool, “You consider us compatible. I haven’t met many other males that are attracted to the same sex. Komaeda and I were considered anomalies in earlier times. And now there is you.” He was a little lower to the ground now, as if he was going to lunge at the man in the bath. Perhaps it wasn’t so one-sided, or perhaps he was simply that intrigued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really don’t care what people think,” Hajime said dismissively, leaning up and closer to Izuru’s face. Desire had far outweighed his fear at this point, and the closer he got to Izuru’s face the more his heart rocked wildly. He was so.. so pretty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just know that I... I’m really attracted to you... Izuru, from the moment we met you’ve captivated me..” Hajime’s voice grew softer as the dragon advanced “Everything about you is.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>mystical</span>
  </em>
  <span>... how couldn’t I have been attracted to you?” He rubbed his thighs together to give himself some friction, his hard on becoming more and more hard to ignore. “Izuru...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuru couldn’t take his eyes off of the brunet, crouched on all fours at the side of the springs, clawed fingers and toes scraping against stone and eyes flickering over Hajime’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before anything is done, tell me,” he said, and there was something soft under that forever present monotone, “Why me? Is it because of what I am, what I have, or who I am? I need to know.” His eyes seemed surprisingly vulnerable in that moment, despite the rest of him poised like a predator. Even with his now completely ruby wings spread just slightly behind him and his ebony tail swishing almost lazily back and forth, he looked like he was pleading.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime stared at him for a moment. Was he.. insecure about his intentions? Nonetheless, he rested a hand atop one of Izuru’s clawed ones just as he’d done the night before, giving the dragon a warm, genuine smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like you for the genuine self you showed me under that intimidating mask of yours.” Hajime chuckled, “You’re more human on the inside than beast. And that draws me to you because I can relate to you. We have a lot in common. And you’re also a beauty physically, which is also a factor, but not necessarily the dominant one.” He wondered if Izuru could sense his sincerity, he wanted him to know just how much he appreciated him and how Izuru’s real personality shattered his preconceptions about beasts like him. Hajime was in his personal space now, noses nearly bumping as he searched Izuru’s face for any sign of disapproval.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t find one. What he did find were wide pupils, wings raising higher over the dragon’s back, and then lips against his own. Izuru was a good kisser, but in his own way. He liked to lick and nip, and wasted no time in practically tongue-fucking the brunet’s mouth with that long, forked tongue of his. One large, clawed hand even came to rest on Hajime’s shoulder where it met his neck, fingertips digging into the muscle there, claws pressing against the skin just below them. Even as Izuru purred, a low rumbling sound in his chest that was almost mistakable for a growl, he was careful not to break skin with his sharp teeth or talons. How considerate of him.. He was definitely soft under that obsidian exterior.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime responded with equal vigor, moving to wrap his arms around the other’s neck and tugging him into the pool with him. Water splashed around them but Hajime hardly cared, pressing back into Izuru’s intoxicating kiss, relishing in the way his tongue slid against the others. His head was spinning so fast and his heart beating so rapidly all he could do was moan into the other’s mouth. He moved a hand to the side of the dragon’s face, lovingly rubbing his cheek with his thumb as they made out. Hajime wished the moment could last eternity, at least until he had to pull back for air. As he did, a string of saliva connected their lips before breaking, causing Hajime to laugh. He leaned in once more, cradling the others face with both hands this time, pressing one more sweet kiss to Izuru’s lips, breathing against his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-Touch me...” he begged of him “please.. I need you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuru had been startled when he was pulled into the water, wings flapping almost violently at the sudden sensation of falling forward, but as soon as he was steady he found it very attractive that Hajime managed to handle him like that. Dragons weren’t known for being light, even with their hollow bones. Regardless, Izuru heeded his plea, long fingers wrapping around the brunet’s cock and stroking with a motion that could only be described as well-practiced. Izuru bit Hajime’s lip for a moment, before murmuring a low “Cute” and leaning down to get to his neck. He bit harder there than he dared to with the human’s lips, sucking and licking and pressing down in a way that was sure to leave a mark for days to come. As he stroked and marked his partner, his free hand took Hajime by the waist and pulled him closer, the dragon’s tail wrapping around one of his legs and his wings encasing them both in red lit warmth. There was also something noticeably jutting against the brunet’s hip, hot and blunt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime moaned shamelessly as he was finally touched, gasping at the pleasurable sting of teeth sinking into his neck. He could feel Izuru's own appendage against him, and it made him press more eagerly into his body. Injury be damned, lust was clouding his head too much to care about what consequences Izuru fucking him right now would have for him later. He felt overwhelmed in the best way, his senses being assaulted entirely by Izuru. His motions brought a pleasure so good that Hajime wished he could drown in it. He bucked his hips softly into Izuru's stroking as he chased more and more of that feeling. He reached down slowly, wrapping small fingers around the other's (significantly larger) erection, thrown off when he realized he was feeling more than one. His eyes widened and he looked to Izuru for an explanation, inexperienced with dragon anatomy as he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hemipenes. It’s a reptilian thing,” Izuru answered even as a shudder wracked through him, hips jolting into Hajime’s hand beneath the water. It had been much too long since he last felt another’s touch so intimately, and the sensation was both new and familiar now. However, as much as he craved it, he picked Hajime up and set him on the side of the springs, settling himself between the brunet’s legs while he was still in the water himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to strain your injury,” he murmured, claws tracing up the inside of Hajime’s thighs, “I do not want to hurt you.” In a complete non sequitur, Izuru lowered his mouth onto the human’s cock, his long tongue setting to work almost immediately, swirling its forked tip around the glans as Izuru hollowed his scaled cheeks. The taste that flooded his mouth was immediately that of salty skin, spring water minerals, and something inexplicably Hajime. A moan rumbled in his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime threw his head back and let out an obscene moan at the vibrations the humming around his cock and the pleasure it brought. He spread his legs further apart, repeating Izurus name incessantly. The creature's tongue was heavenly against his cock. Looking down at the dragon between his legs, he was awed by the sight of Izurus gorgeous face taking his cock in so expertly as to provide him the maximum amount of pleasure. He could feel heat beginning to pool in his gut, and he let his body go through the motions, climbing the wave of pleasure higher and higher. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-Izuru.... h-hah.. m-more..." he pleaded, wishing to be filled to the brim with him, on the gods if he weren't injured…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuru easily acquiesced to him, sliding down and taking all of Hajime into his mouth, the head just inside in his throat. It wasn’t that Hajime was small, but that the dragon’s size gave him an advantage. In fact, it was impressive that Hajime could even reach his throat. Regardless, Izuru began to bob his head, crimson eyes peering up at Hajime beneath his lashes, drinking in all of the pretty noises Hajime made for him. The dragon couldn’t help but move his hands from Hajime’s thighs, one of them tapping his hips while the other came to wrap around his hemipenes (though he couldn’t completely encircle them both with only one). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled off of Hajime for one moment, just to murmur raspily, “You can fuck my mouth. I have control over my gag reflex.” With that, he went back down and tapped Hajime’s hips again with that same hand, establishing it as a nonverbal signal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime moaned and whined as Izuru took him deeper and established a rhythm, nodding shakily as he started to buck his hips gently into the other's mouth. On instinct he ran a hand through the other's silky dark hair, holding his head gently in place as he felt his mouth engulf his length over and over. He could feel the bubble of heat in his gut expanding and preparing to burst, making him move his hips faster and faster. He could barely construct a coherent thought and the only things that poured from his mouth were moans and the occasional broken exclamation of Izuru's name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That is until he climbed so high, he had to- "I-Izuru.. ! I'm g-gonna.. Hnnh...!!" was the only semblance of a warning he could give before he felt a full body shudder wrack his being, and the feeling of him spilling into the dragon's mouth. The orgasm seemed to last for minutes, the velvety insides of the beast's mouth milked him for everything he had. He steadily rocked his hips through the aftershocks, letting Izuru go and leaning back on his elbows with exhaustion. He stared at Izuru as if he were a god.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuru groaned, drinking down Hajime’s cum until the brunet let go of his hair (though he enjoyed it much more than he remembered) and went limp beneath him, after which he pulled off and licked his swollen lips. His normally sharp eyes were hazy, mouth open as he panted with arousal, and then suddenly Izuru was out of the water with a splash, one hand beside Hajime’s head and the other loosely around the bases of his cocks. Now that Hajime could see them, it was actually a bit intimidating. They were both easily a foot long, with blunt heads and two knots each, one just below the glans and the other just above the surprisingly thin base that emerged from the cloaca, with the shaft in between an interesting ridged texture. The dragon’s hand started moving again soon enough, his hips bucking into his own hand with obscenely slick sounds as Izuru stared down at the brunet. Something like a growl suddenly rumbled in his throat, and then his wings spread wide over his back before he leant down to bite at Hajime’s neck and chest. He hissed something in an unfamiliar tongue between bites and licks, eventually settling on sucking marks onto his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime groaned at the sting of teeth in his neck and tried to relax as he was still coming down from his high. The sight of the sheer size of both his cocks threatened to harden him again but his body was still far too tired. He was so.. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Big...” he mumbled aloud. He noticed the dragon had gotten even more possessive over him after making him climax, and in all honesty he wasn’t complaining. He wondered what it would be like to have at least one of those impressive cocks inside him, how full he would feel…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Considering just how much cum spilled onto Hajime’s stomach as Izuru finally came, if he wasn’t full enough from the organ itself, the dragon’s orgasm would do the trick. Izuru moaned long and low as he spilled over his fist, wings shaking and tail twitching and red eyes rolling back. He hissed against Hajime’s skin as he let go of himself, softening and oversensitive, before removing his teeth from the human’s throat. Apologetically, Izuru laved his tongue over the red indents, then nuzzled there with something like a purr. He didn’t seem to be paying Hajime’s little slip of the tongue any mind. After a minute or so spent like that, Izuru rolled onto his side next to Hajime with a small sigh. He pressed a kiss to the brunet’s shoulder, and then his face. The romantic moment was a little ruined though when Izuru sat up and folded himself practically in half to start cleaning himself up with his tongue. More man than beast, but the beast was still there…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime sat up with him, finding it a bit endearing the way he cleaned himself. He leaned into his space and left soft kisses in the crook of his neck, then kissing directly between his horns. He hardly paid any mind to the cum on his stomach, simply slipping back into the warm pool and beckoning Izuru to join him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I.. think we got a little distracted...” Hajime laughed, though he technically instigated it in the first place. But he suddenly remembered that Izuru had offered him a healing spell, and while he was too preoccupied to be concerned with it before, the soreness in his ankle had returned and was slowly becoming increasingly uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuru had scowled a little bit at the cum being washed off in the water, but he couldn’t say no to Hajime. He was in the water again soon enough, feeling lighter and softer around the edges than he had in years. Amazing what such base contact like that could do for the mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We did,” Izuru agreed, “but I do not regret it.” He paused for a moment. “Is your leg okay? I think I may have gotten rough on you a couple times, and I don’t want you to be in any pain.” It was clear that he picked up that Hajime was in some sort of discomfort, but he wasn’t sure what from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime shook his head "You were perfect." he asserted, wrapping his arms around the other's neck "Just feels sore, that's all. Can't exactly put much pressure on it. But you were the perfect distraction." He leaned in again with a smile and kissed him gently, moving his lips slowly against the dragon's as he tried to balance himself on his non-injured foot. When he pulled away he rested his chin on Izuru's shoulder with a sigh. "You said you had some spells you could try, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuru slid his hands beneath the brunet’s thighs just after Hajime’s arms encircled his neck, lifting the man up not too long after that first kiss ended. The next kiss was much easier, since Hajime was more stable, lifted up against Izuru as he was. The dragon waded over to a spot against the wall near where the water tricked into the pool, setting Hajime down on a smooth ledge that was obscured a couple feet below the water’s surface. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Izuru said, with a muzzle against the brunet’s hair, “This should be more comfortable for bathing. Now you don’t have to keep balancing on your good leg.” Izuru left him for just a moment to retrieve the soaps, which he set on a nearby ledge that was above the water beside the seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are some spells, yes, but I would have to leave you to retrieve the books that they are in,” Izuru told him apologetically, a hand sliding gently over the human’s shoulder, “Would that be alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime whined, but after a moment, reluctantly nodded. “Hurry back.. “ he muttered, wanting to feel his touch again as soon as possible. He smiled as he waded in the water, still feeling at bliss in the afterglow of their encounter. Izuru was mysterious, magnetic, and so gentle it was hard to not have these feelings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dragon nodded and stepped away from Hajime and out of the pool. He took a moment to shake the water from his skin and scales, and especially wringing it from his long, thick hair. It took a while, but eventually Izuru returned with a stack of books and some clothes and a towel draped over his forearm. The clothing he set aside on one of the shelves, and the books he carried to the water’s edge, where he sat with his legs dangling and his tail curled over his waist. He was careful to keep the books away from the water, the towel in his lap to thoroughly wipe away any moisture he thought was on his hands before touching the pages. He took to flipping through the first one, red eyes squinted and face pinched with concentration. Every now and then, his pointed ears would twitch or swivel…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime waited patiently for him as he flipped through the spellbook, enamored with the way his eyes searched the pages. Funny, when he looked at Izuru the pain in his ankle went numb, as if the simple presence of the dragon himself was his most effective painkiller. He leaned over on the edge of the pool right beside the concentrated dragon, leaning his cheek on the others thigh. He stared up at him as he read, smiling as he waited. He watched his ears and the way they would twist back and forth and the way his tail would swish from time to time. Every mythical thing about his appearance was mesmerizing to Hajime, and he didn't waste any time admiring it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, he tapped a claw against the paper, “I think this one might work, but you’ll have to get out of the water. I will need to be touching your injured ankle. Is that alright?” Was Izuru really asking if Hajime was okay with him touching him? Because the answer was obviously yes, although getting out of the warm water would be rather cold.. Though the dragon’s body heat could easily make up for it. “I’ll lift you out myself if so, I don’t want you injuring it further,” Izuru added after a moment, before setting the book aside to free his lap for his human to occupy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Izuru, you literally just sucked me off, you don’t need to be so delicate about touching me,” Hajime stated bluntly, reaching for the others hands. It was kind of cute how Izuru seemed to get shy again after going absolutely insane on him. He kept still instead of trying to push himself out this time, obeying the dragon’s advice and looking him in the eyes. “Help me out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuru, despite the light red flush to his face, simply nodded and lifted Hajime out of the water gently. The dragon rested him sideways in his lap, one arm supporting his back while his other hand reached aside to touch Hajime’s swollen ankle. Hajime let out a little hiss of pain that made Izuru’s brow furrow with his resolve. He glanced at the book and at Hajime’s injury once again, before beginning to recite unknown words in a flowing tongue. He had to pause every now and then to double check the page, but it never took him longer than a second. All the while, his palm glowed where it was laid over the injury, a soft white light that inexplicably filled the room with the smell of peppermint and clove. When Izuru finally lifted his hand away, there was nothing to be seen of any injury, no swollen ankle or reddened skin, or even any discomfort to be felt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime’s eyes widened at the feeling. Not a trace of pain remained and he could easily move his foot again without having to restrict himself. He looked at Izuru for a moment, simply taking in how amazing his abilities were. Before leaning forward and claiming his lips again, gently pushing the other onto his back and climbing over him. His desire from before hadn’t diminished, and the thought of having at least one of his cocks inside him hadn’t left either. Now that he was healed, he had no fear of making the first move. He smiled against the dragon’s soft lips, muttering a quiet thanks for his aid. He raised a hand to cradle the other’s face, whispering in his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now fuck me senseless.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A full shudder wracked Izuru’s body, and within seconds he had Hajime against the floor with sharp teeth on his nape. Wings again spread behind his back, tail again lashing, his breaths warm and heavy against tan skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shameless,” he growls, and then he stands and picks Hajime up, spinning him around in his arms and kissing him. He wasn’t as gentle this time, more passionate than methodical. “You’ll look gorgeous getting bred by me,” Izuru growls against his lips, clawed hands pressing and grabbing at Hajime’s bare skin, one at his hip and one on his ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime’s heart was going wild in his chest, and he chuckled as Izuru picked him up. He was obsessed with the way Izuru handled him with such dominance, it turned him on and sent a shiver down his spine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m all yours...” He assured, wrapping his arms around his partner's neck and making a small, pleasured noise as claws dug gently into his bare skin. He kissed him again briefly, firmly, prying Izuru’s mouth open momentarily to lick inside his mouth before pulling away. He couldn’t wait any longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuru kissed and carried the brunet to his room, and it didn’t take long at all. He was impatient, so much so that he was nearly sprinting, until he tossed Hajime down into a nest of lavish pillows and blankets. Immediately, Izuru was towering over him, teeth on his throat and groin pressed against the brunet’s. There was wetness there, and the tips of his hemipenes were just barely jutting out, one slightly more than the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mine,” Izuru snarled, further affirming what Hajime told him only moments before, “Mine. My Hajime. What a handsome man you are, and you are mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m all yours.” Hajime echoed, blushing red and bubbling to the brim with excitement and arousal. The beast above him reminded him of a god, one to which he was fully devoted and eager to serve. He grinded back against the warm body above him, feeling the stiffness in between his legs return and excite him further. God how he wanted to be absolutely ravaged right here and now. He whined at the friction caused by the rhythmic movement they set, rocking against each other while trading kisses and soft words. Hajime hardly minded the feel of pointed claws dragging along his skin, the sting a pleasurable trail of fire to his nerves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Izuru..” Hajime breathed, pupils blown wide and chest heaving, “You’re so beautiful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuru only made a rumbling sound in reply, too preoccupied with Hajime’s body to speak. He had slid down a little to reach Hajime’s throat and chest, leaving blossoming bruises and bitemarks. Then, he went even lower, arms hooked beneath Hajime’s thighs, lifting and spreading them so the man was rested on his upper back and shoulders with his lower half in the air. Izuru licked over Hajime’s growing erection with his long black tongue, swirling and wrapping around it a couple times to coax it to complete hardness. The precum was heady on his tongue, reminding him of their earlier encounter and filling his mouth again with the taste of sex and Hajime. And then he moved further down. The forked tip of his tongue flicked over the pink pucker of Hajime’s ass, teasing and curious of the sounds that would elicit. If Izuru was going to fuck him, Hajime needed to be thoroughly prepared, and this was one way he could go about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime moaned at the wet strokes of his tongue on his puckered hole, letting his legs fall apart to give Izuru more access. He wanted to be able to take all of him to the hilt, so he pushed his hips toward his partner to urge him to prepare him properly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want your entire cock i.. inside...” he panted, “I wanna feel you so deep inside me...” He hooked his feet around Izuru’s neck, pressing his ass further into his face and freely let his sounds flow as Izuru took care of him. There was no human being on earth that could give him what Izuru could... Izuru was so unique. So </span>
  <em>
    <span>divine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The thoughts coupled with the pleasurable feelings between his legs bubbled into a supernova of affection for the man towered above him. It was perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime soon came to learn that dragon spit was thick and dragon tongues were </span>
  <em>
    <span>long.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Izuru was easily able to stimulate the brunet’s prostate while stretching him out and filling him with slick saliva. The human’s little gasps and moans as he prepared him were quickly riling Izuru up even more. His hemipenes were both full and heavy between his legs, coated with a sheen of fluid and steadily drooling precum into a dark spot on the sheets. As impatient and aroused as he clearly was, Izuru didn’t cut corners with his preparation, and only pulled out once he was sure that Hajime was sufficiently stretched. To test it, he retracted the claws of two of his fingers as far as he could before nudging them inside, finding that they easily slid in all the way to his knuckle. He stretched Hajime with those a little bit more, and then slowly added a third finger the same way. To relieve any discomfort, Izuru turned his wrist over and curled his fingers upwards, stroking his fingertips over Hajime’s already abused prostate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gorgeous,” Izuru rumbled, nipping and lapping at the thigh beside his head, “Hajime, do you feel ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime, still recovering from the relentless abuse of his prostate, let out a shaky breath. He looked down at Izuru with an unrivaled reverence. The way Izuru stared back at him with such affection that it made his insides melt, it made him crave his touch even more. He felt so wonderfully slick and ready to take Izuru’s dick and feel it fill him up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m ready for you..” Hajime sighed, wrapping his legs around Izuru’s waist and pecking his lips “Please.. I want your cock so bad..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With both of Hajime’s legs wrapped around his waist now, Izuru caged Hajime’s head between his hands on the sheets, his wings arching up behind him, flushed crimson. They had been like that before too; usually only the tips of the membrane were red. Izuru growled something again in a foreign tongue before leaning down to kiss Hajime, and with that the blunt head of a hemipene nudged against Hajime’s hole. It was a little softer than expected, but he was definitely fully erect. It only went to show just how different he was from a human. The dragon bucked his hips once, twice, and the head popped inside, and Izuru let out a rumbling moan as he began rocking his hips in small rolls to get himself completely inside. As much as he wanted to immediately start pounding the beautiful man underneath him, he had to take it slow so that he didn’t hurt Hajime.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime sucked in a breath harshly as he felt Izuru push inside him, immediately tightening his grip on the dragon. He tried so hard to relax his muscles when Izuru finally managed to sheath himself inside, his mouth falling open but no sound coming out. Izuru was </span>
  <em>
    <span>massive</span>
  </em>
  <span> to say the least, and Hajime had to mentally register the sheer size of him before his body could catch up with him. To calm his nerves, Hajime wrapped his arms around Izuru’s neck and stared him in the face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“K-kiss me..” he whispered, desperately in need of a distraction. He just needed a little time to adjust, that’s all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuru immediately descended upon him, locking their lips together soundly. His dexterous tongue lapped at Hajime‘s and dipped farther into his mouth after his sharp teeth gently but passionately worried at his lips. Even still, he never drew blood. After those initial kisses burning with strong emotions, however, Izuru gentled, peppering Hajime’s lips and face with smaller, softer kisses, and something like a purr rumbled in his chest. A wordless and reptilian sort of reassurance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime immediately calmed that much more, relaxing his grip around the others waist and allowing himself to feel just how much Izuru </span>
  <em>
    <span>filled him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. After a couple deep breaths, he sighed and nodded to his partner. The hunger swirling in his gut returned full force once he was comfortable and he squirmed in Izuru's grip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-You can move.." he said finally, letting his legs fall apart. "Give me everything you have. Please.. please Izuru..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have to be told twice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuru began to rock his hips. Slowly at first, until only the bottom knot was popping in and out, then he started moving a little faster, pushing back in all the way, and soon enough he had a good rhythm going, steady and deep and relentless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moaned against Hajime’s neck, nipping and lapping over the bruises he left there between pants and rumbling groans. Hajime was deliciously tight and hot around his cock; Izuru didn’t know if he could bear to stop now that he'd started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, he gave the hemipene that wasn’t fucking his gorgeous human a few strokes, amplifying the pleasure that he was experiencing. Another pulse of precum leaked onto and into Hajime, and Izuru shuddered bodily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime’s mouth fell open in a loud moan, feeling Izuru’s thickness sliding in and out of him was going to drive him absolutely insane. The way the knot stretched his hole and the way he clenched back down on it when it entered him again was addicting. He felt so full and with each rock of Izuru’s hips he could feel the knot of his cock massage against his prostate from him being buried so deep inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nnh..! H-hah... nnn..” Hajime let obscene noises spill from his lips as Izuru pounded into him harder, feeling himself leak precum all over his stomach. His mind was numb— he couldn’t focus on anything else besides the sensations inside him and the feeling of Izuru’s touch on his skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-more..” he begged, leaning his head back to give Izuru more access to his neck. “M-make me cum.. I-I want it so bad...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mine,” Izuru growled, before digging his teeth into the skin that was pressed so eagerly against his mouth, “My Hajime.” After that his words devolved into hissing growls, interspersed with that now familiar foreign language that felt ancient and wild in a way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dragon wasn’t holding much back now, clawed fingers curled around the brunet’s hips and ruby wings flapping behind his back to give extra power to his thrusts. Izuru seemed to regain a bit of his courtesy after a moment, one of his large hands wrapping around Hajime’s cock and stroking lightly, much slower than his thrusts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Touching him there was just a bit of polite extra stimulation. Izuru wanted to make Hajime come primarily from the feeling of his ass being fucked and his insides being rearranged and filled up. He told him as much, though it was rambled low in a tongue that Hajime couldn’t understand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime’s mouth hung open in an array of moans, taking in every wave of pleasure Izuru served him. He couldn’t think. Couldn’t focus on anything but the pulsing between his legs and the sliding of Izuru’s thick cock in and out of him. The way his knot popped in and out of his hole made him shiver, and he brought up a hand to run through Izuru’s silky hair as he dug sharp teeth into his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yours... I belong to you..” He breathed, pushing back against his hips. “Whatever you want... I’m yours... I promise...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuru shuddered, groaning against the brunet’s skin with his wings shivering and stalling for a moment behind him as he felt his orgasm approaching. The heat was intoxicating, but not as much as the lustful pleas of the man beneath him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What he wanted was to make Hajime come, see that gorgeous face twisted in absolute ecstasy and hear him cry out his name as he was bred, filled to overflowing with cum. Feeling Hajime clenching around him only spurred him on even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dragon’s hips and hand sped up at the mere thought, a feral growl rumbling in his throat as he bit down harder on Hajime’s neck, enough to draw blood this time. He eagerly licked up the coppery fluid, tongue grazing over the indents that his sharp teeth left. That was a mark that would stay for a much longer time than the bruises, and he felt very pleased with himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime yelped when sharp teeth punctured his skin, the action pushing him off his peak as his startled noise broke off into noises of pleasure. He felt himself clench onto the cock inside him and his orgasm wrack his entire body, ropes of cum spurting onto his and Izuru’s stomachs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thought of how the mark would scar and the sense of permanence that left in him made him shake with aftershocks, realizing he absolutely belonged to Izuru now. In his ecstasy, he lifted Izuru’s chin to meet their lips, kissing him messily. It was a feeling he could never get enough of. The sting in his neck and the feeling of warm blood dripping down didn’t phase him in the slightest, only throbbed pleasantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally he pulled away ever so slightly, staring dazed into his ruby eyes. “I want to stay with you.” he said simply, a look of adoration on his face. Izuru was perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That declaration was enough to bring Izuru over his own edge, filling Hajime up with a guttural moan, arms wrapping around Hajime in an almost crushing embrace. “Hajime,” he simply purred, breathless and without words in the rush of his orgasm and the sheer emotion Hajime’s words evoked. Pulse after pulse, hips rolling in small, stuttering motions, Izuru filled him up, before slowly, carefully, pulling out and replacing his spent cock with his other, still erect hemipene.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that vigorous fucking, Izuru may as well have molded Hajime to fit perfectly around him, so he slid easily into place. A shudder wracked him, as he began to slowly rock his hips, and he kissed Hajime’s lips and cheek and over the bite that the dragon adorned his beautiful tan skin with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t the primal, animalistic breeding from before, but rather what some would (cheesily) refer to as making love. “You’ll stay with me?” Izuru asked when he regained his voice, pupils blown wide and round, hands lightly caressing his human wherever he could reach, “You will stay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime gasped in pleasure at the feeling of being pumped full of cum, whining out Izuru’s name as he was filled to the brim. He was a bit overstimulated at this point, but still let Izuru rock into him, breathing hot against his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.. “ he promised, “You’ll never be lonely again.. I promise...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he meant it. He wanted to stay with Izuru for as long as he could, even forever if possible. With Izuru, anything felt possible, and the feelings that bubbled up inside him begged him to keep chasing that mysterious light behind those garnet eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...  adore you..” he confessed, shutting his eyes and tilting his head downwards sheepishly. It was probably far too early for him to say that, far too premature, but the feelings fluttering in his heart wanted him to spill out his affection for the world to see, so he hardly cared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuru made a choked sound and held Hajime close, burying his face in the brunet’s shoulder, and if it felt wet, who is to say. “Thank you,” the dragon mumbled against his partner’s skin, “Thank you. I promise I will care for you. You are already worth so much to me. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hips soon stuttered in their slow rocking, and he filled Hajime even more full with a shuddery sigh. “You’re all mine,” Izuru murmured, now pressing kisses to the side of Hajime’s neck, “You are so bright, and there is something beautiful behind your eyes. I’ve seen it before. You’re something extraordinary, even if you don’t know. Hajime, thank you for caring about me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dragon cuddled up even closer to the human, as if that was possible. “I think I will grow to love you,” Izuru admitted, just above a whisper, “I want to. Once before, I felt it. I want to again. You are worthy of it and more. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime hummed in satisfaction at the feeling of cum filling him to the point it leaked from his hole, the messy feeling making his cheeks burn. Izuru’s words made his chest thump with excitement and affection. He petted between his partners horns, holding him close as they breathed in sync pressed flush against one another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And so are you.” he reassured with a smile, reveling in his warmth and soaking himself in the soft euphoria of the afterglow. He pressed gentle kisses against the others cheek as he came down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuru let his eyes close, basking in the moment, and his expression was oddly vulnerable as he pressed his head up against the brunet’s hand. Even as he held Hajime close like this, as close as two bodies could be, that simple gesture warmed his heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to clean ourselves again,” Izuru murmured after a few minutes spent lying together, “As much as I would like to sleep this way, I don’t think leaving everything inside you for that long would be healthy.” It seemed that since they were then a couple, Izuru was going to be even more protective... Not unexpected, and not unwelcome. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are mine now, and you deserve to be treated like the blessing that you are,” Izuru continued, one hand caressing Hajime’s side while the other crept up to cup his cheek, “..If that is what you want, of course. I am also yours, as much as you are mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime laughed lightly, his smile twinkling like a thousand stars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d love that,” he agreed, “and yeah, you’re right.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he pulled himself off of Izuru’s cock he felt a soft gush of the fluids inside him escape, making him shiver at the feeling. He knew Izuru was going to have to clean the sheets later, but strangely he felt no remorse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And while we bathe,” Hajime smiled, “you can tell me more about the things you like so i can bring you a gift from back home, kay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuru nods, nuzzling his cheek against Hajime’s for a moment before sliding down on the bed to clean himself up like he had before in the bathroom. Then he stands up and lifts Hajime gently in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything you want to know, you only have to ask,” Izuru agreed, and he carried his Hajime again to the water, helping to wash him with gentle hands and a gentle smile as they talked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Admittedly, Izuru was worried about Hajime leaving, and it showed every now and then, a moment of fear in his eyes. Quickly, though, it vanished, because Hajime made a promise to come back, and Hajime was his, and he was Hajime’s. It was as simple and soft as that.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>